marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alf Vol 1 5
* Willie Tanner * Kate Tanner * Lynn Tanner * Brian Tanner * Lucky Other Characters: * Talent Show Announcer Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California Items: * Mr. Joe Bangles Ventriloquist Dummy Vehicles: * Tanner Stationwagon | StoryTitle2 = Mind Your Manners! | Writer2_1 = Michael Gallagher | Penciler2_1 = Dave Manak | Inker2_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist2_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Sid Jacobson | Synopsis2 = Willie enters the kitchen to find Kate and ALF at the table reading. Kate explains that she had bought ALF a copy of "Proper Etiquette" to read, and that he had went out to his spaceship and brought him a book called "Memacian Manners" written by Ann R. Key. Kate reads a few chapters to Willie. On Melmac, belching is a must at mealtime, but it's rude to defoliate your host's fresh flower arrangement. Second, when serving slimeballs, the spoon is always placed on the left hand side, which makes it easier to start food fights. Third, it is considered polite to bring a magnet to dinner, because it prevents you from swallowing silverware during the feeding frenzy. Also, if you're dining out, always speak clearly when ordering your meal, and always throw bare bones over your right shoulder which means you enjoyed your meal. Never throw them over your left shoulder, which means "your wife and daughters are bowsers and I challenge you to a duel". Finally, a special reminder to seniors over 500 years - don't pick your teeth at the table. Willie finds the strange customs very fascinating. Kate asks ALF how he likes their book. ALF says he finds it very bland, but with a little pepper it could taste better! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Willie Tanner * Kate Tanner Other Characters: * Rhonda * Various Melmacians Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California * Melmac Items: * Proper Manners etiquette book * Melmacian Manners by Ann R. Key | StoryTitle3 = Mythed Again | Writer3_1 = Michael Gallagher | Penciler3_1 = Dave Manak | Inker3_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist3_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Sid Jacobson | Synopsis3 = Brian returns from school and asks his mom what she knows about ancient Greece. He has to do a book report on the old Greek gods, and of course ALF is there to lend a hand. ALF informs both of them that Melmac had a similar period of history where they believed in myths and legends. Despite Kate's protests, he tells the story of the "Quest for the Golden Fleas"... Thousands of years ago, Melmacian civilization dawned on the Isle of Hypochondria, which was ruled by Emperor Rotundos whose lust for wealth knew no bounds. he assembled the citizens of the isle to challenge the bravest among them to bring him the greatest treasure in the world - the Golden Fleas that live on the back of the giant cat, Purr-Seus. Their reward would be the hand of the beautiful princess Rhonda. One stands out from the crowd, Gordo of Shumwavia, to accept the challenge. He sets out on his barge, sailing for days until his ship becomes ensnared by a huge bed of kelp. He can see the Isle of Purris just beyond the clot of seaweed. As he goes below to retrieve his sunglasses, the hideous creature known as Medoozy climbs out of the sea and onto his ship. One look into her arcane asparagus hairdo will turn a man into a vegetable, which she plants forever in her floating garden. But as Gordo emerges from below, she sees her own reflection in his sunglasses and is immediately turned into asparagus! Gordo finally lands on Purris and finds a great labyrinth before him. No mere puzzle can keep Gordo from the Golden Fleas, so he runs back to his ship and finds his trusty can of spray paint. As he moves along the complicated maze of passageways, he paints graffiti on the walls to keep track of which way he's gone. But halfway through the maze, he comes snout-to-snout with the Minotaurus, the half-bull, half-mid-sized economy car that guards the maze! Gordo runs for his life, but eventually takes a wrong turn and ends up in a dead end. He quickly paints a fake door on the wall, and when the Minotaurus rushes after him it crashes into the wall and knocks itself out. Gordo emerges on the other side of the maze, and quickly climbs the cliff to try and spot Purr-Sues. The ground begins to shake beneath him, and he realizes that the cliff was the back of Purr-Seus himself! The giant cat scratches his ear, knocking Gordo from his back. He lands on the tail, where he finds the Chew Brothers - Rick, Chick, and Mick - also known as the Golden Fleas! The Fleas ask for safe passage from the island, but the giant cat spots them getting away and tries to claw them. Gordo and the Fleas make a break for it, and after calculating the formula for the long jump, they grab Gordo and leap right over the maze and onto the safety of Gordo's ship. Back on Hypochondria, Gordo presents the Golden Fleas to Emperor Rotundos. When Gordo asks for his daughter's hand as promised, Rotundos explains that he must have misheard and that the prize was his daughter's sand - forty acres of undeveloped property she bought as a tax shelter! ALF explains that Gordo went on to rent his land to Melmacians who sold old junk and antiques on weekends, and created the world's first flea market. Brian tells ALF he likes the story, but he can't use any of it for his book report. ALF gets the idea to adapt the story as a made-for-TV movie, and using Kate's candlestick from the table tries to act out the vicious sword fight with Purr-Seus, but only manages to smash Kate's favorite vase. While Kate makes him clean up the mess he made, and punishing him with no TV for a week, Brian decides it would be best to just go straight to the encyclopedia. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Kate Tanner * Brian Tanner Supporting Characters: * Emperor Rotundos * Rhonda Antagonists: * Purr-Seus * Medoozy * Minotuarus Other Characters: * The Golden Fleas :* Rick Chews :* Chick Chews :* Mick Chews Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California * Isle of Hypochondria, Melmac * Isle of Purris, Melmac Items: * Gordo's sunglasses * Kate's broom and dustpan Vehicles: * Gordo's sail barge | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}